


Elevator #1

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Humor, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Written for the ncis_flashfic "Documentation" challenge. Someone had to have noticed Gibbs's use of his "usual conference room"...





	Elevator #1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: So, this was intended to be a humor piece, but I started sympathizing with my POV character so much that I'm not sure it turned out that way. *g* Also, this is gen, but this is an extremely subtle joke in there for the slashers. Bonus points if you spot it.  
  
Not betaed. Also, I didn't actually use any of the bunnies suggested in my journal, but this _was_ inspired by one of twoweevils's suggestions. Thanks to everyone who pitched in to spark the muse!  


* * *

To: Director Shepard  <director@ncis.navy.mil>   
From: John Simeon, Senior Technician, Building Maintenance <jsimeon@ncis.navy.mil>   
Subject: Special Agent Gibbs, Elevator #1 

Director, 

In the past, my complaints have been dismissed as trivial and not been accorded so much as a superficial inquiry. I understand you have been making an effort at tightening up procedures within the organization and hope that this is an indication that my concerns will be given more weight. 

The source of the issue is Special Agent Gibbs's habit of stopping elevator #1. I am not privy to his motives for these stoppages, but their frequency (the five most recent occurrences took place on March 6 at 10:38am, March 4 at 4:12pm, February 27 at 9:21am, February 14 at 9:45am, and February 14 at 4:33pm) suggests that an emergency or emergencies were not responsible. 

Elevator #1 is the main, central building elevator and is subject to heavy use. Every stoppage results in inconveniences to visitors and staff, including reducing the accessibility of this building. When these stoppages are prolonged, multiple notifications to maintenance inevitably result. Given that the only way to determine the cause of the stoppage, maintenance is required to submit a work order and dispatch personnel for repair. Typically they arrive to find the elevator in perfect working condition. Such unnecessary work orders are a drain on our resources and often result in the delay of other maintenance projects. 

In addition, frequent use of the emergency stop function increases wear and tear on the elevator car, the shaft, and all associated systems. At least two actual equipment failures have resulted due this increased wear and expensive repairs have been required ahead of the expected schedule. 

It should also be noted that maintenance response to actual elevator stoppages has been less than timely, which has resulted in complaints to the maintenance department. While I understand that our standard of work should be maintained, I can't fault my people for their reactions, given the frequent false alarms. 

Ideally, I would hope Special Agent Gibbs would be formally reprimanded for his behavior. Failing that, and given his seniority in the organization, I request that he be firmly, if privately, discouraged from further abuse of the emergency stop function. 

Sincerely, 

John Simeon   
\-----------   
Senior Technician   
Building Maintenance   
Naval Criminal Investigative Service   
\----------- 

\--End--


End file.
